The present disclosure relates generally to the field of printing. More specifically, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for determining a Tone Value Increase and/or error in Tone Value Increase associated with a printing device and/or portion of a printing process.
Printing images that meet specific color characteristics is an important need for those looking to deliver their messages in print form. To understand how the images can be perceived, “Image” or “Images” can be interpreted to mean a set of values that represent one or more attributes of an area either printed or to be printed. It is these attributes that affect the way print is perceived.
Images may be printed on any Substrate. “Substrate” as used here can be any material that can be printed upon. Commonly this is paper or other cellulose-based material, film or plastic, but it may include any material that be printed upon, whether opaque, translucent or transparent. Printing may be accomplished by combining one or more sets of inks (for example cyan, magenta, yellow, and black) on a Substrate to create a variety of colors.